


Lean On Me

by Liv_x_Case_Benson



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_x_Case_Benson/pseuds/Liv_x_Case_Benson
Summary: A new relationship turns dangerous when jealousy comes to light.





	1. Chapter 1

Lean On Me

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

**Ch. 1: First Responses**

Finn smiled softly as she entered the hospital, going back to see Morgan, knocking on the door. "Hey, everyone else is out on a case. I just finished my paperwork and wondered if you wanted a ride home."

Morgan smiled softly. "That would be great actually."

She nodded, picking up Morgan's bag. "Still shouldn't lift for a few days. Hungry?"

"Starving. The food here isn't exactly appetizing."

Finn nodded, walking out after her. "Where would you like to go?"

"Perhaps takeout is a better option," she suggested wincing as she stood.

"Do you need a hand?"

"I want to try and walk."

She nodded. "Just asking. All you need to do is say something. Do you need to get medication or anything before we leave?"

"I have it in my bag, thanks."

Finn nodded, setting her bag on the floorboard. "Are you okay?"

"Walking is a little harder than I thought."

"Would you mind?"

"Sure. What would you like me to do?"

"Could you maybe put your arm around me?"

Finn nodded, carefully wrapping her arm around Morgan gently below where her stitches were. "Okay. We'll just take it slowly. Stop and rest if we have to."

Morgan nodded, relieved when they made it fifteen minutes later after several stops.

Finn carefully helped the younger woman into her vehicle, closing the door before getting in the driver's seat. "Do you have stairs at your place?"

"No, an elevator lucky."

"Will you be able to walk that far?"

"It's a couple of floors up, but I should be okay."

Finn parked, getting out and closing the door as she helped Morgan inside.

Morgan sighed loudly as she finally sat down inside her apartment.

Finn sat beside her. "What should we order?"

"Pizza is easy."

"What toppings?"

"Vegetarian?"

"Sure. Or half vegetarian."

"Sounds good."

"Anything else?"

"Fries?"

Finn nodded, ordering. "Is there anything you need?"

"I don't think so, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And thanks for coming to get me. No-one else offered."

"No one?"

"Not even my Dad."

Finn nodded, laying a blanket over Morgan.

Morgan smiled gratefully. "Get some money out my purse for food."

Finn handed Morgan her purse. "You can."

"Hey. I trust you," she smiled, taking enough money out to cover a tip as well.

"Thanks," she said, taking the money.

"Could I trouble you to fetch me some water?"

"Sure," she said, getting her a glass of water.

Morgan took a couple of painkillers. "I'm supposed to eat with them, but all that moving around has made it really hurt."

"I believe it."

"I don't think I can make it to bed tonight."

Finn answered the door for food, paying and taking it inside.

After they'd eaten, Morgan gave a yawn as her head fell to Finn's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Resting on your shoulder. I just got so sleepy all of a sudden."

"It's alright. Just rest."

"Movie?"

"Movie sounds great," Morgan said, picking up the remote to play the movie already in the machine.

"Which way do you want to lay?"

"Would it be okay to lay against your lap?"

"How?"

Morgan shifted, laying her head in Finn's lap. "Is this okay? Are you sure you don't have anywhere to be?"

"It's completely fine. However you're comfortable."

Morgan smiled, eyes slowly closing as the movie continued.

Finn tucked the blanket around them. She would've left if she thought Morgan could manage things, but, considering what had happened, combined with the fact that she didn't have anything else to do, she was perfectly alright with staying.

Morgan woke a couple of hours later with a groan. What was once a comfortable position had put a strain on her back and it was now agony.

Finn sat the younger woman up, massaging her shoulders. "I would've woken you, but I figured you'd want to sleep longer."

"It's okay, just really hurts."

"If it hurts," Finn said, brushing some hair from Morgan's face, "it's not okay."

Morgan nodded, leaning her cheek into the blonde's hand.

She smiled. "What do you need?"

"Painkillers."

Finn handed her a couple with a glass of water.

Morgan took them quickly. "Perhaps I should go to bed."

"You might feel better."

"Could you help?”

"How?

Morgan bit her lip, trying to swing her legs to stand up. "Help me stand?"

Finn pulled her legs around and stood Morgan on her feet, wrapping an arm around her. "Like this?"

"Thank you," she smiled, kissing Finn's cheek.

Finn smiled, kissing her cheek. "You're welcome."

Once Morgan was comfortable, she rested back wincing as Finn's phone rang.

"Just relax. Finn," she answered her phone.

"Hi Jules. I know you have a night off, but we're quite busy tonight. Any chance you can make it in?" Russell asked.

"I...suppose I could if you needed me. I was just helping Morgan get settled in at home."

"How is she?"

"Still sore. Seems to be recovering, though she has trouble walking."

"If you think you're better placed with Morgan, we can cope."

"Are you sure? Nobody else offered to come get her."

"It's fine. Don't worry."

"Alright."

"You didn't have to do that," Morgan smiled as the Finn ended her call.

"I know."

"Thank you. Will you join me for a while?"

"Sure," Finn said, slipping off her shoes and laying beside her.

It had been a long time since Morgan had anyone lay beside her, but this was the first time she wasn't nervous. "What do you usually do in the evenings?"

"Usually, I go out for a drink."

"On your own?"

"Sometimes. Why are you asking?"

"Making conversation. I hate being alone for too long. I get bored."

Finn smiled, adjusting Morgan's pillows.

"You should have been a doctor," Morgan smirked.

"Well, I did go to medical school before becoming CSI."

"That makes sense," she smiled, painkillers beginning to work as she fell asleep on Finn's shoulder again.

Finn kissed her cheek.

 


	2. Blush

**Ch. 2: Blush**

Morgan woke the following morning, smiling when she saw Finn asleep beside her, unable to believe she'd stayed the night.

Finn pulled her closer.

Morgan held her tightly, sleepily dropping a kiss to her forehead.

Finn smiled as she woke. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Sore, but more alert," she smiled above her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Hungry."

Morgan nodded. "Thanks for staying the night."

"It was no problem. Do you need anything?"

"I got up a little while ago for painkillers so I'm okay on that front right now," she smiled, "What about you?'

"Like I said, I could use something to eat."

"Here? Or did you want to go out?"

"Whichever you feel like."

"I could use some fresh air, but..."

"But...?"

"I can't exactly dress myself," she blushed.

"Then what would you like to wear?"

"Something buttoned... There's a white shirt hanging up in the closet with a pair of black trousers."

Finn nodded, grabbing them.

Morgan managed to change her trousers herself, before she stood. "Can you help take my top off?"

Finn smiled, slipping Morgan's shirt off of her, not failing to notice her athletic physique, blushing as she stared, then quickly turned around. "Sorry."

Morgan smiled. It had been a long time since she'd had that reaction. "No, it's fine," she replied, turning Finn back to face her, "And I still need help to put my shirt on."

Finn nodded, helping Morgan pulling her shirt on, buttoning it and kissing her cheek.

Morgan turned her head as they were in close proximity, capturing Finn's lips softly.

Finn smiled, before pulling away.

"I-I... We should go out."

Finn nodded. "Look, that was...nice, but I know you're still injured..."

"I might be injured, but I'm not naive."

"I realize that. So...where do we want to go from here?"

"To eat, or...?"

Finn sat beside her. "Yes to eat. I know you're probably not up to anything right now so..."

Morgan nodded. "Somewhere not overly complicated. Pancakes, maybe."

Finn nodded, helping her up and out the door.

After breakfast, Morgan was dropped back home as Finn continued her day.

 


	3. More Than Friends

**Ch. 3: More Than Friends**

A few weeks passed before Morgan returned to work and she didn't really hear from Finn again. Now, she stood waiting assignments on her first shift back.

Finn walked in after Russell.

Morgan offered Finn a smile, frowning when she appeared to look straight through her.

Finn sighed. She liked Morgan. They were best friends, but she still thought Morgan was high on pain medication when they kissed.

When Russell got to the end of assignments, Morgan looked up. "What about me?"

"What do you feel comfortable with?"

"I just want to get back out there."

Finn stepped closer. "Come with me."

Morgan nodded, following her.

"I could use a hand."

"With what?"

"With my scene."

Morgan nodded, getting into Finn's vehicle. She felt a little awkward. They'd hardly spoken in two weeks.

"How've you been feeling?"

"I'm doing better."

"That's great."

Morgan nodded. "What about you? I text a few times to ask how you were..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"I understand. This job gets busy."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Morgan looked at the address of their scene. They were only a few minutes away. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Oh?"

"We haven't really got time now to get into a long discussion. And when you didn't respond I assumed you were avoiding me."

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter. But we do need to talk," Morgan sighed, getting out of the car to grab her kit.

Finn followed her. "I really am sorry."

Morgan nodded. "Sometimes you just need to talk to a friend," she replied, walking into their scene.

Finn grabbed her kit and walked in after her.

"I'll take the bedroom."

"I'll take the living room," she said.

Morgan nodded, regretting her decision as soon as she entered the bedroom of a child victim. But she proceeded with her choice anyway.

Finn finished with the living room, going to check on Morgan. "Hey..."

"Hi," she said softly, checking over the body on the bed.

"You okay?"

Morgan nodded. "Hate these scenes."

"Me too."

Morgan gave a sudden gasp.

"What?"

Morgan quickly knelt down. "It's okay, you're okay," she said, taking the young girl's hand, "Can you get a bus?"

Finn stepped out to call a bus.

Morgan managed to pull the child out, covering her eyes. "She has a stab wound to the abdomen."

"Ambulance is on the way."

"Anything else we can do?" Morgan asked, applying pressure.

Finn ran out an grabbed her purse. "Just one stab?"

"Yeah, I think."

She nodded, unwrapping a tampon. "Move your hands."

Morgan frowned, watching her as she moved her hands.

"Sweetie," she said, rubbing her hair, "this is going to hurt for just a second. Then it'll be okay," she said softly. pushing the tampon into the wound to hold the blood.

Morgan held the young girl's hand until the ambulance arrived and took over. "I'll meet you back at the lab after I've processed her at the hospital."

Finn nodded, finishing the rest of the house. "Hey David."

"Hey. Is the girl going to make it?"

"I hope so. I haven't heard anything."

"On first look the child died of strangulation and the adult male was shot."

Finn nodded again. "I didn't find a bullet. Morgan might have."

"Bit weird isn't it? A killer with different methods at one scene."

"Unless he either found the gun after or ran out of bullets."

"Yeah, possibly. Do you still need them here or can I take them?"

"Go ahead and take them. I'm finished."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was a long night and Morgan spent hours at the hospital before she returned with evidence for processing. At the end of her shift, Morgan sighed as she changed, though smiled when Finn entered. "Hey, do you wanna grab a drink?"

"Sure."

Morgan grabbed her purse, heading to a nearby bar with the blonde, ordering them some drinks. "So, you've been okay?"

"Yes. You?"

Morgan nodded. "I'm okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Are we okay? I feel like since we kissed things have been a bit... awkward."

"Yeah, we're okay. I jut didn't want to start anything if you weren't comfortable."

"I was. Comfortable, I mean."

Finn smiled.

"Should we go back to mine?"

"Sure."

Morgan smiled, finishing her drink. As they made it back to her apartment, Morgan double locked the door once they were inside.

Finn looked at her. "Trying to keep someone out?"

"Hey, you saw our case tonight..."

"Yes. And?"

"I get a little security conscience after cases like that."

"Yeah."

"Drink?"

"Sure."

Morgan poured them both a drink before sitting down beside her. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you."

Morgan blushed, sipping her drink before kissing Finn's cheek. "I don't regret it," she whispered.

Finn bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Is there something you want?"

Morgan kissed her softly, brushing Finn's cheek with her thumb.

Finn smiled, kissing her her again, taking her hand.

Morgan laced her fingers between the blonde's, deepening their kiss.

"Mmm..."

"You're so warm," Morgan whispered shifting closer.

"Yes you are," she said, pulling Morgan closer.

Morgan moved into her lap, kissing her again.

Finn smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, resting against her.

"Yes. Are you?"

"You're the only person I can relax with."

"Why?"

"Because you make me feel safe."

"How far are you comfortable with?"

"As far as you want to go..."

Finn smiled, kissing her deeply.

Morgan moaned, kissing back with greater force, unbuttoning Finn's shirt.

Finn moaned, slipping her hands under Morgan's shirt to rub her back.

"Ohh..." Morgan whispered, nipping Finn's neck.

"Hmmm.."

Morgan stood, leading Finn through to her bedroom, shutting the door slowly stripping for the older woman.

She smiled, stripping the younger woman, nipping her neck.

"Mmm... ohh..." she moaned, resting back against the door.

Finn smiled, pulling her close, kissing her deeply.

Morgan moaned against her lips, pulling her toward the bed.

Finn switched their positions, carefully laying on top of her.

"Please..." she groaned.

"Please what?"

"I really need you."

"Where?"

"Inside me."

She smiled, kissing and sucking on her right breast, moaning.

"Oh Finn..." Morgan moaned softly.

"Mmm, so beautiful..." she smiled, kissing over to suck on her other breast.

The blonde blushed before moaning again, willing Finn lower. She'd thought about this more since they'd kissed, and for a long time before that.

Finn pulled her hand downward, stroking her clit with her finger.

Morgan gasped. "Oh god..."

"Now what was it you wanted?"

"I-I want you inside me..."

Finn gently slipped one finger inside, groaning.

Morgan moaned, the feeling causing a fresh pool as she got what she'd been dreaming of.

She moaned, moving her finger in and out.

"More..." she begged.

Finn smiled, adding another. "You are so wet...Have you been dreaming of this?"

Morgan blushed deeply, biting her lip as she moaned.

She added another before curling them.

"Oh fuck..."

Finn moved up, sucking on her right breast, going slowly as she moaned.

"Finn... yes..." she groaned, arching her back a little.

Finn carefully placed a pillow under Moran's back. "Be careful."

"You're so gentle," she smiled.

She smiled, wrapping her other arm around Morgan's back, kissing her.

Morgan kissed her passionately, hips moving slowly.

Finn continued, before rubbing her clit with her thumb. "How about this?"

"Oh god yes!"

She smiled, pulling Morgan closer. "Anything else you need?"

"Harder..." she begged.

Finn smirked, going harder.

"God you feel good..." Morgan groaned.

"You feel so warm, so wet..."

"You're so beautiful."

"You are too. I can't believe you're here with me."

"I can't believe you're here either," she smiled widely.

"What do you like?"

"I'll take anything you want to give," she smirked.

"But I want to know what you want."

"I want it rough."

Finn nodded, kissing her again. "You don't have anything around, do you? It's okay if you don't."

"Second drawer."

Finn opened the drawer, looking through it. "Any favorites?"

"I need something... larger," she blushed.

"Anything from in here?"

"I think there's something nearer the bottom... I-I may even have a harness..."

"Do you want to find it?"

Morgan sat up, taking a couple of minutes to locate it before handing it to Finn.

The older woman smirked as she pulled the harness on with the toy, standing in front of her.

"Mmm..."

"Do you want to get it wet?"

Morgan looked intensely into Finns eyes as she dropped to her knees, maintaining eye contact as she sealed her lips around the tip, moaning.

Finn moaned. Just watching here like this, being with her was...such an experience. "You look so sexy."

Morgan moaned again in response, taking a little more as she slicked the toy.

"Do you want anything else?"

Morgan pulled back, standing to kiss her deeply. "What I want... is to come..."

"Hands and knees."

Morgan nodded, moving onto her hands and knees in the center of the bed.

Finn got behind her, grabbing her hips as she thrust inside hard.

Morgan gasped, then gave a groan.

She moaned loudly, moving steadily.

"Damn... So good..."

Finn leaned down, kissing her shoulder as she increased the speed.

Morgan's breath quickened. She'd been dreaming of this.

"Wh-what else?"

"Anything... I just need to be fucked..."

She nodded, pressing Morgan down to the mattress as she went faster. "Like this?" Finn asked.

"Oh! Yes!" she cried, bucking back against her.

She moaned again, going harder. "Fuck, you're so wet!"

"B-Because of you!" she groaned, shaking.

Finn moaned, pulling Moran back up, kissing her deeply and holding the younger woman against her as she thrust up into her. "Come on, honey, come on..." she moaned, going harder as they collided.

Morgan screamed into her mouth seconds later as she came hard, gripping the blonde.

She kissed her deeply, wrapping her arms around her stomach, rubbing her breasts gently. "Mmm..."

Morgan gasped. "Ohh..."

"Enough? More?"

"More... Don't ever stop..."

"Ride me..." she moaned.

Morgan nodded, moving to straddle the blonde, groaning when their hips met.

Finn laid back, grasping their hands. "Ohhh...."

Morgan moved quickly, kissing her hard.

"Fuck...oh yeah....don't stop."

The blonde continued, moving Finn's hands above her head, pinning her.

She moaned again, her hips bucking hard.

"Oh!" Morgan cried in surprise, going harder.

Finn pulled one hand free, moaning louder as she rubbed her clit. "God yes!"

Morgan's cries became louder, slamming down on Finn as she came hard again.

Finn pulled her closer, kissing her hard. "Yes! Oh god...I need it! D-don't st-stop... Fuck!" she cried. "I-I'm... OH GOD!" she screamed as she came hard. "YEEEEEEEESSSSSS! Ohhh, oh!" she cried.

Morgan owed, holding Finn tightly. "So amazing..." she whispered.

Finn kissed her deeply. "Mmm.... Can I cover that pretty face of yours?"

"Yes..." Morgan whispered into their kiss.

Finn sat up, slipping the toy off.

"You're so sexy."

Finn smiled. "How do you want to do this?"

Morgan smirked, laying back. "Straddle me."

She nodded, straddling her.

Morgan's tongue moved swiftly across the older woman's clit, moaning as she tasted her.

"Ohhh yeah, yeah, right there..."

Morgan smirked, continuing faster with another moan.

"Yesss. Don't stop..." she moaned, riding her mouth. God, everything Morgan did increased the feeling ten-fold. "Fuck...oh god you feel good!"

The younger woman scraped her nails along Finn's thighs as she continued.

"Ohh, yes. Yes! Come on, baby. Harder! Fuck me!" she moaned.

Morgan obeyed, groaning as she felt Finn's wetness grow, slipping her tongue inside her deeply.

"Shit!" Finn cried out, riding her tongue. "God...do you like it? Hmm?" she managed. "Do you like tasting me?"

Morgan moaned in response, going harder.

"Oh god! I-I can't stop..FUUUUCK! MORGAN!" she cried, desperately as she came hard, squirting the woman beneath her, drenching her. Finn kept riding steadily as it evened out, then slowly moved down to hold her close, wiping her face. "God..." she gasped. "I feel...like I...should apologize..."

Morgan shook her head. "You don't have to..." she smirked.

Finn nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm great," she smiled.

"I probably should've asked, but had you ever been with a woman before?"

"Once. In college."

"Good or bad experience?"

"Bad."

"Can I ask how?"

"We didn't really know what we were doing."

"And?"

"We were drunk. She ended up throwing up half way through. On my shoes."

"Yuck. So, uh... based on that, how do you feel?"

"Based on what?"

"That compared to this?"

Morgan smiled, kissing her softly. "Oh, this was amazing."

Finn smiled. "You really are something else."

"Am I?" she blushed.

"Yes. Anything else or are you kicking me out?”

"I'd never kick you out," Morgan smiled, kissing her cheek as she pulled the older woman close.

"Sure about that?" she smiled, pulling her close.

"Positive," Morgan replied, resting against her.

"Is there anything else you desire right now?"

"Just this," she sighed happily.

"You're beautiful."

"So are you," Morgan smiled, "...Finn...?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something I've been meaning to tell..." she managed before the older woman's cell rang.

Finn sighed, getting up to grab her cell phone. "Finn."

"We need you in..." Russell said.

"Alright. Give me time to shower and change and I'll be in," she said, ending the call. "Now what were you saying?"

Morgan shook her head. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Finn said. "Just tell me."

"It'll take a while and you need to go..."

Finn sighed, pulling on her clothes. "Okay. Fine. Don't trust me. I guess it was all about one thing,."

Morgan stood, pulling Finn back. "It wasn't. I promise. I wouldn't do that to you."

"But it's important. To you. You even seem, a little scared. I wish you'd tell me."

Morgan sighed. "I'm probably being paranoid since I got shot... I feel like someone is watching me."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"It's just a feeling."

Finn nodded. "Well, I should get home to shower."

"Could I join you?"

"Sure."

Morgan joined Finn for her shower, though for the younger woman it was over far too soon as she kissed the blonde goodbye. Sat alone in her living room, Morgan sighed softly.

Finn went home to change, then went to the lab.

 


End file.
